Trust Me
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Jade's been feeling strange around Tori, but it's not until she overhears something that she knows what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a problem starting stories and finding out where a good place to end them is, so the beginnings and endings of my stories are probably horrible. I just love to write, so I guess it doesn't matter if my work is any good or not but constructive criticism would probably help me write better.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or any of their characters, blah blah blah.**

'Hey Vega?' I turn to look at the Latina, keeping an indifferent expression. 'Wanna hang out tonight?'

Vega looks at me like I've grown a third eye in the middle of my forehead and it's shooting out laser beams. 'Did I hear you right?'

'Depends, what did you hear?' I keep up my passive look, trying to gauge her reaction.

Lately, I've been seeing Vega differently and I want to know why. I figure maybe if I spend some time alone with her, I'll figure out what's changed.

'I heard you ask if I wanna hang out with you tonight.' Vega's response breaks me from my musings.

'Then yes, you heard right. Do you?' I ask. Looking in her eyes, I see slight fear mixed with overwhelming curiosity and a spark I can't distinguish.

When she doesn't respond, I sigh in an annoyed way but a smirk sneaks its way onto my face. 'Don't worry, Vega. I won't bite.' When she visibly relaxes, I can't help but add, 'Unless you want me to.'

At that, the bell rings and I push off the lockers, leaving the blushing Latina.

Classes went by slower than I would've liked, so when the final bell rings I practically run out the door. Stopping when I see Vega by her locker talking to Cat, I hide to hear what they're saying. Yeah, I'm curious, shut up.

'...That's good, right? It's what you've wanted since you met her.' Cat's high, childlike voice made its way to my ears first.

'Yeah, you're right, Cat. I should be happy but I'm really nervous. She's never wanted to hang out with JUST me...I'm worried something's wrong like when her and Beck broke up...' Vega's...worried about me? A warm feeling settles in the pit of my stomach and it's surprising how much I like it.

'I'm sure she's finally warming up to you. Maybe she wants to be your friend. It's a step in the right direction.' Cat says. A step in the right direction?

'You know friendship is all I'm gonna get from Jade, if I'm lucky.' Vega sounds hopeful yet disappointed at the same time. Is that even possible? And what else other than friendship could she want from me? The thought makes the warmth in my stomach even warmer.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks thrown from an airplane. Vega likes me, as in LIKES me and I don't want to rip her head off. Does this mean I like her back? That thought makes me smile, like actually smile instead of my usual smirk.

I figure I've heard enough, so I make it look like I just got out of class.

'Cat. Vega.' I greet them both.

'Hey Jade.' Cat says in her chipper tone.

'Hi.' Vega smiles, but I can tell it's a little forced.

'So, Vega, you ready?' I ask her, going for indifferent but end up sounding kinda excited.

'Y-yeah.' Vega's stuttering? I never thought I'd find something cute about her. I guess there's a first time for everything.

We say our goodbyes to Cat and head out. Vega sends Trina a text, saying she's with me. Almost immediately after sending that text, Trina calls.

'Put it on speaker.' I tell Vega before she answers.

'Hello?'

_'Tori?'_

'Who else would it be?'

_'You said you were with Jade, so you never know.'_

'Jade's not as bad as everyone makes her out to be.'

_'She's still bad, Tori. Doesn't she hate you?'_

'No, as much as it may surprise you, I don't hate her.' I finally speak up.

_'Jade? Tori, do you have your phone on speaker?'_

'Yep, but i'm not gonna hurt her, so no need to worry. Okay? Bye, Trina.' I hung up Vega's phone and focused on the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Vega speaks up. 'You don't hate me?'

'No, I don't hate you. I might've been jealous when I thought you were out to steal Beck, but no...I don't hate you.'

We drive for a short while before I think of something. 'So where to, Vega?'

'You didn't think about where you're taking us?' Vega asks, amused.

'I honestly didn't think my plan would get this far.' I admit.

'What do you mean?'

I pull over and turn off the car, turning to face her. 'You thought I hated you, right?' She nods her head. 'Yet, you trusted me enough to get in a car alone with me?' She nods again, more hesitantly this time. 'Okay either you're stupid...or you trust too easily.'

She sighs and looks at the dashboard.

'I'm kinda glad, actually...'

She whips her head around to look at me. 'What?'

'I'm not sure it's a good idea...but I'm glad you trust me.' I start leaning towards her before I know what I'm doing.

'Jade?' Vega's voice comes out so softly it's a whisper.

'Trust me.' I smirk a little and gently close the distance between us.

**A couple of people apparently liked Daydreaming, which I'm kind of surprised about. It was an experiment with my writing, so for those who felt it was poorly executed and unoriginal, I apologize. I just wanted to try my hand at that sort of thing and found I couldn't do it. So here's another Jori story that I'm HOPING is at least a little bit better than Daydreaming. See you next time my little pop tarts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda like this story, actually. I found this chapter to be really cute. I hope everyone likes this one since I got a couple of nice comments on the last chapter.**

You know the saying "I feel a spark between us?" Well with Vega, there's a whole 4th of July firework show plus sparklers and all the fire crackers everyone does in their spare time. It felt right; with Beck, I always felt like there was something missing. Now I know what it was...he wasn't Vega.

I pull back slowly and try to gauge her reaction for the second time today, She looks shocked at first but then she gives me a shy smile.

'What was that for?' Vega looks at me with that smile and I can't help but give her one back.

'For not giving up on me. If you had, I wouldn't like you so much.' I say nervously. Me? The big, bad Jade West? Nervous? Really?

I look her over and she looks, yep, shocked. 'You have feelings for me, Jade?'

'Well, yeah. Is it really that big of a shocker?' I ask.

'Yeah! All this time, I thought you hated me. I never even entertained the idea of you having feelings for me...'

Everything's quiet for a while. Remember how on the playground, the kids that were mean to you were the ones who liked you? It was just their way of getting your attention?'

Vega glances at me. 'Yeah, I remember...' Then she starts laughing. 'Jade, really? That's too cute!'

I look down sheepishly and blush a little bit. 'Shut up, I didn't know what else to do.'

Vega stops laughing and looks out the window. 'Where are we, anyway?'

I look around. 'Honestly? I have no idea.'

Vega smiles and gets out, me following after her. We're at a small park on the outskirts of the city. A slide sits on the far side with a see-saw a few feet to the left of it. A small yellow merry-go-round takes up the middle of the park with a couple of metal benches around it. A domed jungle gym stands to the side a few feet to the right of the merry-go-round with a swing set to the left.

Vega runs up to the merry-go-round and spins it, hopping on when she can't spin it any faster. She lets out what sounds like a squeal followed by a giggle and I can't stop the smile from forming on my face at the way she's acting. It's so childish it's adorable.

I walk to the merry-go-round as it starts slowing down. Vega's laying on her back, looking up at the sky.

'Having fun there?' I smile, sitting on the edge by her feet.

She smiles back and sits up, looking dizzy. 'Yeah, it's been years since I've been to a park like this.'

I smile a bit wider and tell her to lay down again. She looks at me suspiciously but does as I ask. When she lays down, I grab one of the bars and run as fast as I can, making the merry-go-round spin fast. I let go when I can't keep up and push the bars as they come at me. I stop after a while and watch as Vega's laughing her pretty little head off; the ride slowing down. When it stops, I look at her and she smiles up at me before sitting up.

'Where are you going now?' I call after her when she stands up and walks away, stumbling a little from dizziness.

'My favorite spot in parks like this.' She calls back.

I expect her to head to the swings but to my surprise, she heads to the domed jungle gym and begins to climb. It takes her a few seconds to reach the top and sit on the panel in the middle. The sun's starting to set, making it look like she's glowing.

She looks down at me, a grin on her face. 'Wanna join me on top of the world?'

I smile and climb up to join her. When I reach her, she makes room for me to share her middle panel. 'So why is this your favorite spot?'

'When I was little, I used to get picked on a lot. My first language is Spanish, so I couldn't speak, read, or write in English very well. This was a spot where I could get away from everything. One kid tried to pull me down, but I pushed him off instead so the kids left me alone up here. It was my place to be alone in a park full of bullies.' She says it all so casually, like she's talking about the weather.

I scoff a little bit and look straight ahead. 'I know that feeling. I would get picked on constantly because i have ADHD. I was always daydreaming because my mind would wander off constantly. My attention span is REALLY short sometimes but it was worse when I was younger. The teacher would call on me while I was daydreaming and I wouldn't know the answer. The kids would all laugh at me and tease me on the playground.'

I see Vega smile a small, sad smile from the corner of my eye. 'Looks like there's a lot neither of us know about the other.'

I turn to face her. 'Then let's change that.'

Her sad smile changes into a happy one and she turns to face me too. 'Okay, favorite color? Mine's purple.'

'Black or blood red. Favorite animal? Mine's a panther or cats.'

'Foxes...'

And it goes on from there. We learn a lot about each other and when the stars come out, we lay on the merry-go-round; spinning slowly. I check my phone and see that it's 9:30.

'Should I take you home? It's already 9:30.'

'Let's stop by your house first.' She says with a suggestive grin.

I give her a confused look. 'Why?'

'To get your stuff. You're staying the weekend with me because you don't want me to be lonely in a big, empty house for three whole days.'

I scoff and fix my gaze on her. 'You're telling me what to do?'

'Or you could leave me alone all weekend; bored out of my skull while I walk around the house in a tank top and shorts with my glasses on and my hair up in a pony tail.' Damn she's descriptive.

'I'll be looking forward to that attire tomorrow when I wake up.' I smile and she smiles back before she slips through the bars and into the dome.

'Let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get into bed so you can hold me while we watch your favorite movie.'

My eyes light up when I hear her say that and slip through the bars after her, jogging to catch up.

'You really should've waited to tell me that.' I tell her as we buckle up and I start my car.

'Why?' She squeals moments later as I make a U-turn and speed towards my house, eager to get some cuddle time with my new girlfriend.

**You can kinda tell the last part was kind of rushed. All of my endings are gonna feel rushed because I don't know how to start nor end my stories most of the time. I found a few prompts I wanted to do so I'm seeing whether they work better with Jori or Sparia. So I'll have more Jori and Sparia than any other ship. Goodbye my little rainbow kittens! See you all next time!**


End file.
